Desierto sin lluvia
by Shido el Rey Elfo
Summary: Hasta el más cruel vampiro aparentemente sin corazón cae en una trampa inevitable tanto para mortales como inmortales. Se enamora. SHIDOXCAIN


Este fanfic es para Bubu.

-------------------------------------------- cambio de escena o más bien de tiempo

_-cosas que no dice Caín sino el pobre narrador-_

**DESIERTO SIN LLUVIA**

_Está oscuro… todo está oscuro y sólo brilla la luna pálida y en un rincón de la infinita noche, una copa de un vino de un rojo profundo y muy espeso y sosteniéndola, una mano larga y del color de la luna… la copa toca unos labios rojos que se deforman. Caen gotas… sabe a metal. Brillan unos ojos extraños y un hermoso y largo cabello rubio… y una lagrima que cae lentamente por un rostro blanco como el papel. Un llanto casi seco pero agónico._

- Shido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdos… malditos recuerdos que me atormentan… el tiempo no cura nada…

Eras un hermoso joven con ambiciones de convertirse en médico, la criatura más bella que jamás había visto, largo y brillante cabello violeta, los ojos más vivos que los de un niño y ese cuello tan… Siempre tenías un suave aroma a frutas, pero cada vez, tu piel sabía distinto. Tus labios, más suaves que tu propia sangre y… cuando tomaba un poco de ella, tus ojos perdidos por el deseo, sin expresión.

He buscado por todos lados tu olor a manzanas pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estás? Hace siglos que te perdí, pero, aun te amo, Shido.

_- Un clavicémbalo triste, en notas menores, es lo único que se oirá durante el resto de la larga noche.-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te encontré, al fin, pero no pareces darte cuenta de nada. ¿Detective? ¡ja! ¡qué destino más miserable para un ser superior! ¿Sigues con esa estupidez de proteger a los humanos? ¿es por ellos que me has cambiado? ¿es por ellos que me dejaste? Iluso… eso es lo que soy por creer que íbamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Imbécil es lo que soy por alejarte de mí. Estúpido… por creerte cuando decías que me querías.

¿Alma? ¿Corazón? Los vampiros no tenemos alma y uando nacemos nuestro corazón se quema, pero tú y yo somos un ejemplo de que éste se puede regenerar. ¿Cabeza? Esta se pierde cuando entramos en frenesí… o cuando nos enamoramos…

Ya van seis veces, con esta noche, que te he visto desde que te encontré … No me recuerdas… o tal vez sólo me ignoras. Me lastimas… quiero morir, ¿por qué no me matas? No podría vivir para siempre con este dolor y sólo tú puedes acabar con este ser animado, porque ya no estoy vivo. JAJAJAJAJAJA … o ¿es que alguna vez lo estuve?

Temo acercarme más, no estoy seguro de si deba hacerlo… tal vez con eso sólo lograré hacerme más daño, tal vez con eso sólo lograré acrecentar mi frustración… ¡JA!... Caín, señor de la noche, destruido por un jovencito bondadoso, ¿no es patético?

Quiero tocarte, tenerte cerca y besarte una vez más, aunque sea por última vez justo antes de morir, antes de que me claves tu espada en el pecho o me decapites con tu propia sangre. ¿qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿por qué te perdí? ¿fue mi orgullo sin límites? ¿o mi melosidad inglesa?... ¡eso es! ¿acaso fue que creíste que estaba actuando y que nunca te quise? _– un grito aterrador se escucha salir de la boca de Caín-_ ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO ¿por que te fuiste sin decir nada? Ahora no sé que pensar, la incertidumbre me atormenta, pero no me atrevo a preguntarte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí estás… te observo y no sé qué hacer. Recuerdo cuando te volvías loco secando humanas y lo único que tu boca era capaz de articular era: "Aprovecha Caín, disfruta el ahora, es todo lo que importa" ¿en verdad es todo lo que importa teniendo una eternidad por delante? ¿Y si fuéramos mortales?... Tal vez no importaría nada. Estoy confundido… ¿Acaso todo por lo que luchamos juntos quedó reducido a cenizas? Cambiaste mi vida… la has cambiado de muchas formas durante todos estos interminables años, pero debe decir que no me pudiste cambiar a mí.

Te extraño Shido… sí, hasta alguien tan insensible como yo lo dice: Te extraño Shido, te extraño como los desiertos extrañan a la lluvia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Llueve sangre e Yokohama y todas las noches suena una triste melodía compuesta para aquel vampiro desterrado que lucha por una raza que olvida fácilmente, una raza en la que cada individuo olvida para aprovechar su corta vida, pero que por el descuido, lo único que le queda por aprovechar es su miserable soledad. Es una melodía compuesta por un inmortal, que nunca olvidará pero que al igual que los humanos tendrá que aprender a saborear la cruel soledad, pues, ha caído en la más deliciosa trampa de la que nadie nunca se salvará: El amor._


End file.
